


30 Days

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a 30-day-no-kissing rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Finally another Tomlinshaw thing! Found this halfway done somehwere in my Archieve and decided to finish it up for you guys! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

„You're not _actually_ being serious, are you?“

“'Course I am.”

Nick only stares at Louis while the shorter boy shrugs and gives him a sly smile.

“30 days?” Nick asks again, raking a hand through his hair, not yet stepping away from Louis.

“Well, _31_ days technically. Since July has 31 days and all.”

“You're _not_ being serious,” Nick says again, half in disbelief and half utterly frustrated, slowly leaning into Louis again.

“No, no,” he gets interrupted right away, Louis pressing a firm finger against Nick's approaching lips. “No kissing for 30 days. Take it or leave it.”

“You're actually the devil,” Nick mumbles taking his hands slowly off Louis' hips. The younger boy only grins.

“And now drive me home, old man,” he orders, stepping past Nick and walking down the side walk back to where Nick has parked his car.

“Might just start calling you _Lucifer_. 's probably what ' Lou' stands for anyway,” he keeps complaining as he follows and watches angrily as Louis doesn't even pull a face.

 

~

 

“How'd it go?” is Harry's way of greeting Nick when he calls him right getting after home. He dropped Louis off at his place and then stopped by a Tesco to buy a bottle of cheap wine. It is just one of those nights.

“Well, your band mate slash best friend is the most spoiled little thing I ever met, not to mention had the honor of going out with me. Also, he's a monster,” Nick rants as he goes to find a wine glass in his kitchen (no matter how cheap the wine is he point blank refuses to drink it out of a mug or heaven forbid the bottle itself).

“Sounds just like what Lou said.”

“Oh, no,” Nick huffs. “No bloody way. I did this right. All proper and romantic and shit. Picked him up, picked a proper posh restaurant _and_ payed for the both of us, even though it cost me half of next month's rent and he's swimming in money. I wore clean pants, I _ironed_ my shirt for fuck's sake.”

“ _You_ ironed your shirt?” Harry interrupts, sounding awfully sly.

“Fine, the lady at the laundrette ironed my shirt. But that's _not_ the point.”

“Then what is?” Harry asks, sounding amused rather than seriously invested in Nick's problem.

“The point is that – on your request – I took your little shit of a friend on the very most romantic first date imaginable, and he?” Nick stops, flopping his hands around aimlessly and almost knocking over the bottle of wine.

“He what? Showed up in sweats or summat?”

“No, he looked lovely. That's not it, it's just..” he hesitates again, letting out a breath. He's properly annoyed now. Then Harry starts to cackle.

“Oh, he's not-” he starts laughing, and Nick growls at his phone. “He's not doing that 30-day rule still, is he?”

Nick doesn't reply.

“Oh my God, he is! This is the best thing ever.” Harry keeps laughing and Nick only huffs and hangs up on him. Ten seconds later his phone rings again and he only picks it up because he is one and a half glasses into the wine bottle and still frustrated.

“Connection must have dropped or something,” Harry says coyly and Nick gives him a noncommittal grunt.

“Don't worry about it, mate,” Harry picks up then, like their conversation has not been interrupted at all. “30 days go by quickly.”

“You didn't have to wait 30 days to snog him,” Nick complains, taking his wine glass with him and plopping down onto one of his sofas.

“That was only, like, once. Maybe twice.”

“That's a lie, but I don't care anyway. You didn't have to wait _30 days_. 31 days.”

“I knew him _a lot_ longer then 30 days the first we, you know.”

“I know him more than 30 days,” Nick huffs again. He can't believe he is having this conversation. He is young, fierce, sexy and independent. Or he wishes he was. All of the above.

“Well, you only just took him out on a date, now wait out the 30 days and it'll be all good.”

“'M just gonna go find somebody else.”

“No you're not,” Harry disagrees and _god dammit_.

“ _Why_ does he even do that _stupid_ rule?”

“So he can be sure that the guys he's with aren't some tossers like you apparently, dear, who will snog him a run off, or worse kiss and tell.”

“You know I would never tell,” Nick says right away. He chats a lot and he likes putting a bit of an edge into the show, but he has a lot of celebrity friends and he knows how to keep a secret.

“No, I know you wouldn't,” Harry agrees, sounding a bit softer. “But still.. saves him a lot of heartbreak, I guess. Hell, I wish I was disciplined enough to wait that long before snogging the living hell out of somebody. Play hard to get and all.”

“You could never,” Nick says with a laugh and Harry laughs along.

“No, I couldn't,” he agrees. “Neither could you.”

“Neither could I,” Nick says and then they are both laughing again. When they have both calmed down a bit, Nick speaks up again.

“So you think he's just playing hard to get? But like, he _wanted_ to snog me, but he has.. I don't, know, principles or something?”

“Yeah probably,” Harry says and Nick does not grin like an idiot. “I mean, I haven't spoken to him yet, but probably.”

“Well, then you could just ring him now and then give me a call back in like thirty or something?” Nick suggests coyly, batting his eyelashes at no one, just for good measure.

“I will not do that, Grimmy. Not a double agent, remember?”

“'M just gonna ring Malik instead then, I guess,” he says, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. Harry only laughs at him.

“Zayn and Louis are like brothers, he won't tell you shit.”

“Maybe? If I bat my eyelashes at him.”

Harry snorts. “Zayn has the strongest eyelash-game out of all of us. I'm still scared of what he's gonna do with those one day.”

“Rule the world,” Nick puts in, now honestly indifferent.

“Probably,” Harry agrees, starting to sound distracted and Nick realizes that Harry is soon off to start a really long and drawn out story that won't involve Nick talking about himself or complaining about his (Louis-) problems, so it is time to hang up.

He sees Harry off shortly after, barely just avoiding hearing about the strange cat Harry saw today. In a vain attempt to save the night he finishes the rest of the wine all by himself and then crawls into the shower to furiously wank to the thought of having to do this for the next 30 days before he flops into bed and does most definitely not think about Louis as he cuddles deeper into his pillows.

 

~

 

It's been five days when Nick sees Louis again. Harry is having a video night and usually it wouldn't be a big thing, but Louis personally invited Nick to come. And Nick can very well pretend he did not hear Harry's hushed voice in the background on the phone, whisper-encouraging Louis to go through with the invitation.

Like a good guest he brings wine and a bag of crisps only to, when he gets there, be reminded once again of what low maintenance their entire group is. Harry thanks him for the wine nevertheless and puts it in the fridge in favor of pouring Nick something that cost at least ten times as much, because Harry knows Nick likes it and doesn't treat himself to wine that is more then 5 pounds the bottle.

All the other boys are drinking beer and are already sitting on the large couches in Harry's living room, greeting him when he comes to join them. He takes a seat right next to Louis, settling into the cushions and throwing an arm over the backrest to lightly brush the hair on the back of Louis' neck. Louis stops talking mid sentence and turns to look at Nick with his mouth hanging open a bit and Nick only gives him a bemused look.

Louis blinks twice, then clears his throat and turns back towards Zayn to continue their conversation. Nick grins to himself and shares a short moment of eye contact with Liam who only rolls his eyes fondly, mostly at Louis but Nick likes to think that it is at the pair of them as well.

“Rule number one when trying to win over Louis' heart,” Harry had said solemnly when he sat Nick down to a have _the talk_ “is to get the rest of the band to like you. I already like you and Niall's not gonna be much of a hassle, but there's Liam. And Zayn. They might get into protective big brother mode, but nothing to worry about.” Harry had grinned at him brightly and Nick had lost all confidence.

Harry returns to the group a moment later, different bowls with crisps and other snacks in his hands, setting them down carefully and putting in a movie. He flicks off the light and finds a seat himself, all the boys' chatter dying down slowly as the opening titles play.

Louis starts rummaging around for a bit, shifting his weight and rearranging his legs underneath his body, not without jostling Nick quite a bit as well.

“Sorry,” he half whispers, supporting himself with one hand against Nick's chest. _Little Monster_.

“You okay there, little beast?” Nick asks with a low chuckle and Louis only huffs in reply. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and then pushes his back against Nick's chest. Nick accepts the cuddle and winds the arm previously resting on the armrest carefully around Louis' shoulder, squeezing him.

“You know, you could just say if you wanted a good cuddle. I'm pretty great-” Nick whispers lowly, close to Louis' ear chuckling as the smaller boy squirms.

“Would you shut up, I wanna watch that movie!” Louis protests loudly, drowning out anything Nick may have wanted to say.

“Okay, little beast.”

“Don't call me that,” Louis huffs again, pushing back against Nick in what he probably thinks is an aggressive way, but just comes off as cuddly and soft. Nick grins and presses his nose into Louis' hair which only makes him squirm even more.

“Will you stop already?” Niall asks suddenly, loudly across the room and Louis halts. “I will sit myself in between the two of you if that's what it takes to get me some quiet to watch this movie.”

Harry starts giggling uncontrollably and Nick is sure Louis is sulking away as Nick only pulls him a bit closer and then mimes locking his lips until Niall nods contently.

Twenty minutes into the movie Louis has given up on struggling against Nick completely and just sags into his body, soft and pliant, a comfortable warm weight in Nick's lap. It feels so homey and great and Nick wants to kiss him so bad. _So bad_.

The following hour and a half are the worst of Nick's entire week with how he has to stop himself from trailing kisses down Louis' neck constantly. At least halfway through the movie Louis decided the best way to fight off Nick unconsciously groping hands is by holding them and intertwining their fingers in front of his stomach. Now Nick's pinkies rest just above Louis' waistline, his hands rising and falling with Louis' slow, even breaths.

Their position is just too comfortable to get up right away once the movie is done, even when Liam takes a trip to the bathroom and turns on the lights on his way back. The other boys all take looks at their intertwined hands and the way Louis' head is resting back against Nick chest. Their expressions are amused, Harry's a little more delighted and Zayn's a little more taken aback. One of their looks seems to do it for Louis, because a moment later he is letting go of Nick's hands, pushing out of his arms and off the couch, leaving for the kitchen in flurry of words.

 

~

 

Between his work and the boys' new recording for their next album Nick tries to squeeze in as much time for Louis as possible. They text during the day and Louis sends him links of stupid little videos and pictures he finds on the Internet and Nick replies with a link to the latest Sugarscape article, yet again conspiring about One Direction's breakup and one of them going solo.

It is not until Day 13 that Nick sees Louis again. They are out for a sort-of-lunch-date and Louis is playing footsie with him under the table as they chat and eat. Louis tells him he has been holed up, songwriting the entire morning together with Liam and that is definitely an explanation for Louis' jittery behavior, feet poking up and down Nick's legs.

“I feel like I could run a marathon,” he suddenly says, totally unrelated to what they were talking about just a moment ago.

“You should,” Nick tells him honestly, gripping his foot from it has been creeping up his inner thing particularly high. “Before you bruise my legs blue and green.”

“Relax, old man,” Louis tells him, smiling charmingly and Nick is not nearly as annoyed as he should be.

“Little beast,” Nick teases back and Louis baths in the insult. “It's not supposed to be a compliment,” Nick says with a frown, but Louis keeps on looking content.

“Meet me half way,” Louis suggests, his toe poking Nick's calf teasingly.

“ _You_ should meet _me_ halfway,” Nick insists, kicking Louis' foot back playfully. “It's been like two weeks already. _At least_.”

“It's been thirteen days. You and I both know that you're counting the days, so stop trying to fool whoever you're trying to fool,” Louis says easily, taking a sip from his water.

“That is a lie,” Nick says, in vain, but he can always try.

“It is not,” Louis says right away, not taking any of Nick's bullshit. “But there's no shame in that, love. My lips are very kissable indeed,” he finishes and then proceeds to show off just how kissable they are by biting his bottom lip slowly and dragging his tongue over it afterwards.

“I hate you,” Nick growls from across the table, balling his hands into fists underneath the table cloth.

 

~

 

It's Day 23 and it's the worst day yet. Nick had woken up unbelievably hard after a nice and _hot_ dream about Louis. A nice long makeout session would be just what Nick needs right about now.

' _Drinks tonight? x_ ' he texts Louis halfway through the show that day, biting his bottom lip as he waits for the reply. It takes a while and Nick gets on with the show, is extra cheerful to hide the fact that even after wanking in the shower just this morning he is starting to get hard again just from thinking about getting Louis drunk and pliant tonight.

When Louis does reply Nick is home already, eating a lonely lunch and refusing to wank again that day, simply because a pretty boy agreed to get drinks. This might be a new low, Nick thinks as he tugs on a semi-formal white dress shirt and rolls up the sleeves. He looks good, he is at his prime (even though he has been telling that himself since five years already) and Louis has absolutely no reason not to get piss drunk tonight and snog Nick a good bit.

The first part of his plan going great by half eleven, Louis is sitting next to Nick on a bar stool, giggling helplessly at something Nick might have said, he doesn't remember. But Louis is _giggling_ and leaning closely into him, so Nick isn't complaining.

They have both had a drink or four; Nick mostly beer, but Louis has been sipping fruity cocktails that evidently were a little stronger that the boy anticipated.

Nick has not even realized that he is leaning forwards but suddenly Louis presses his index finger firmly against Nick's lips, saying “Stop.” Nick halts immediately, blinking up at Louis, consciously leaning back a good bit.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, blinking again. “But it's only like _one_ more day.”

“Seven,” Louis corrects with an involuntary giggle. “ _Eight_ , technically.”

“Seven, seven, seven!” Nick repeats quickly and Louis only laughs.

“Okay, okay. Seven. Seven more you'll have to wait.”

“You do realize I'll be there right at midnight to take what rightfully belongs to me, right?” he asks with a slight slur. Louis gives him a supremely unimpressed look.

“This body doesn't owe you no nothing,” he slurs back, horrible accent mixed into his speech before he starts laughing.

“Yeah, right and you're an independent strong woman, aren't you, little beast?” Nick teases and Louis slaps his arm.

“Shut up, old man, or I'll never let you see these lady bits,” Louis says offhandedly, vaguely motioning down his own body.

“Hmm, lady bits,” Nick hums and makes a face. “Just what I like.”

“Liar,” Louis accuses, leaning closer again. “You don't like lady bits.”

“Liar,” Nick accuses back, leaning closer himself. “You don't _have_ lady bits.”

“Wanna check?” Louis offers and Nick's hand slides off the bar, he loses his balance and almost brains himself on the bar stool on his other side. Louis giggles like crazy, patting Nick's thigh as he does. Nick grumbles a bit, but catches himself again, leaning closer again to Louis, shutting him up quite effectively.

“Should I though? This doesn't count as your stupid rule, does it? No kissing, just a quick handie, we could go to my car, we-”

“Nick!” Louis squeals and slaps his hand over Nick's mouth. He looks surprised and pleased, giggling away again.

“Whaa--” Nick tries to say, muffled by Louis' hand over his mouth. “'s no big deal.”

“ _No_ touching,” Louis clarifies, and Nick knows he is trying to sound stern despite the way his speech slurs and he is giggling away. Nick rolls his eyes at him, but leans back again, only far enough to take his hands off Louis' inner thigh, and how did they even get there?

 

~

 

Louis seems to be immune to sexual frustration of any kind or just really great at playing over it. Or maybe he is enjoying torturing Nick enough to compensate his other needs. Either way, it is unbearably frustrating to Nick, when over the last few days of the 30 he has to wait Louis brings his absolute A-game in trying to ruin him.

On day 28 they meet for coffee at the recording studio during one of Louis' breaks. Nick is off for the day already, thankfully heading home after this, because he is painfully hard in his trousers. And Louis _knows_. Louis knows, because Louis is the reason and has definitely been provoking it too.

What started out as friendly coffee between the two of them soon turned into Louis climbing into Nicks lap, wiggling around in an almost obscene way. Nick is unbelievably glad that they are in an secluded area where no one can see them, not daring to think about what it would be like to be in public together with Louis who apparently is dead set on embarrassing Nick in the most teasing way possible.

Due to Louis' inappropriate behavior (and the fact that Nick hasn't come in his pants since he was a teenager and refuses to start again with it _now_ ) Nick cuts his visit short and bids Louis farewell as soon as his drink is finished.

“Old man,” Louis whines, only wiggling more in Nick's lap as he tries to get up.

“Louis, let me go, I go stuff to do,” he says halfheartedly, giving Louis a gentle push.

“Oh, I see,” Louis huffs, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he gets up and rakes his eyes down towards Nick's crotch. Nick does not even try to hide anything, Louis must have felt the damage he had caused already, so he only rolls his eyes as Louis wiggles his eyebrows.

“Enjoy,” Louis hums as he sees Nick off and all Nick can do is roll his eyes again and try not wreck his car as he speeds home to get in the shower and wank furiously, only to come all over himself before the water has even gotten all of his hair wet.

 

~

 

The next day Louis is obviously taking a different route, keeping it clean and simple as texts Nick during the show, sending him multiple snapchats or himself. They are not dirty or anything, just Louis being himself, silly and cute, soft but still dangerously unexpected in a way.

And it is so much worse than the day before, because now Nick is not only sexually frustrated, but emotionally too. He wants to see Louis immediately, to hold him and cuddle him, wrap him up in a million blankets and never let him go.

When Nick realizes that this has apparently become a regular and acceptable train of thought for him he calls it a day and heads to bed early.

 

~

 

As the little monster Louis apparently is he asks Nick to take him out on day 30. After the fiasco the past two days Nick had planned on spending the _last fucking day_ alone, or at least not with Louis. He was going to do the show and then had home or maybe to lunch with Aimee or Pixie and then watch TV for the night before meeting up with Louis the day after like a proper adult. He absolutely would not have gone to Louis' at midnight or done something equally as embarrassing and desperate.

Nick however does not trust himself not to be embarrassing and desperate with Louis around so when Louis calls and pretty much _orders_ Nick to take him out for dinner that night, Nick's first instinct is to somehow get out of it.

“Aimee asked me to dog sit for her and I've got a few more things to go over for the show tomorrow, so-”

“Don't bulltshit me, Nicholas,” Louis says easily, sounding firm and final. “Be a gentleman and make reservations, yeah? Come pick me up at half 7.”

And well.

So Nick makes reservations at the same place where they had their first date and tries to ignore the flip-flopping feeling in his tummy as he pulls on a nice shirt and a blazer, sleek black shoes and flosses his teeth (only because he cares very much about his dental hygiene, thank you very much).

Louis is waiting by the front door when Nick comes to pick him up and jogs over towards the car before Nick has even turned the engine off. He climbs inside quickly and grins at Nick, who only blinks at him.

“I would've gotten you at the door, you know?” he asks a little taken aback, because Louis specifically asked for him to behave like a gentleman.

“I know,” is Louis reply, accompanied by a slow grin, his hands already busy fucking up Nick's settings on the radio, switching the station.

Nick takes a moment to collect himself, takes a deep breath and turns the engine back on. He sneaks quick glances at Louis as he drives, trying to keep his mind clear and not to focus on how good Louis looks tonight, sharp and gorgeous. His hair is up in a quiff and it looks smart and sexy, and Nick tries really hard not to think about how he actually likes it better when it is swooshed to the side, soft and cuddly.

When they make it to the restaurant Louis is grinning at him, with a low hum acknowledging the fact that it is the same restaurant they have been to before. He lets Nick chat with the hostess and then lead him further into the restaurant, pulling out his chair for him as they sit.

“So, Nicholas,” Louis says coyly after the waiter takes their orders, blinking up at Nick from underneath his lashes. He must have toed off his shoes hidden by the table cloth, because Nick can feel Louis' bare toes poking up his thigh.

“Lewis,” Nick coughs in reply, making a conscious effort not to grip the table top aggressively but to relax his fingers instead, even as Louis' toes edge higher and higher.

“How's your day been?” Louis asks casually, his foot positively in Nick's lap now.

“I have a feeling it's gonna reach a whole new high soon, if you don't get your feet away from me,” he growls back, letting out a long breath of air.

“Oh really?” is Louis' reply, interest glistening in his eyes. “Don't get too excited, you still have a good four hours to go before we'll get there.”

“Not if you keep going, darling.”

Nick is decidedly _not_ speaking through gritted teeth. He can control himself greatly and a few prodding toes do not have him fully hard in the middle of a restaurant. They do not.

Thankfully Louis makes a sour face at Nick's reply and pulls his foot back, linking it around Nick's ankle and leaving it there. His expression softens over when their drinks arrive and they pick up small talk, chatting about their days and Louis tells Nick about their latest recordings.

It gets Nick to think less about how bad he wants Louis' mouth of his dick, but instead he is thinking about cuddling Louis again, pulling him close and holding him tight and well. Nick does not normally think that way about people. But normal has left him long ago, he realizes, when Louis seriously suggests doing a runner when the waiter brings the bill.

Nick only blinks at Louis indifferently for a second before pulling out his credit card and handing it to the waiter wordlessly. Louis is indeed something else.

When they are walking out, Nick's arm wrapped around Louis' middle softly, Louis leans into him the tiniest bit.

“You didn't have to pay again, you know,” he says quietly, letting Nick lead him towards his car.

“You weren't gonna pay at all and _somebody_ had to pay, so. You're welcome,” he says lightly, opening the door for Louis to climb in. “I'm keeping you out of prison,” he adds as he gets in himself, giving Louis a grin. Louis smiles back softly.

“Thank you, though,” he says quietly after a moment, his smile still small and his eyes gentle as he lays his hand on top of Nick's and squeezes it for a moment. Nick tries to ignore the tingling feeling in his fingers, where Louis touches them, and only smiles back with a nod. Sincere Louis is a whole new level of heartache that Nick is not ready for.

The drive back to Louis' place is filled with soft music from the radio and comfortable silence, Louis' fingers experimentally pressing against Nick's thigh and staying there. When Nick parks the car he fully expects Louis to invite him inside.

“Alright well, see you then,” Louis says casually as he unbuckles, giving Nick an easy grin. Nick's disbelieve must be all over his face, because suddenly Louis is chuckling at him.

“Wha- it's-” Nick starts, pointing at the clock on the car radio's display. “past 11.”

Louis looks from the clock back to Nick and nods solemnly.

“You're right, it's time for bed.”

“No, it's time for you to invite me inside so we can snog on your couch.”

“No, _that_ it is in an hour.”

“Lou _is_ ,” Nick says seriously, beginning to massage his temples. “I am actually talking to a _child_ ,” he mutters to no one in particular, but naturally Louis takes offense in it.

“Excuse me for taking my times seriously. You're welcome to leave right now and come back tomorrow or next week, whenever is most convenient, yeah?” he snaps, hand already curling around the door handle.

“Fine,” Nick huffs, gripping the stirring wheel angrily. “Get in there. And don't you dare fall asleep, I'm coming in in exactly 52 minutes,” he says looking at the clock on the radio display with a deep frown.

“That you may,” Louis replies with an easy grin, squeezing Nick's thigh before he climbs out, purposely putting his bum on display.

“Fucking tease!” Nick shouts after him and Louis half turns around mid walk to give him a wink and blow him a kiss. “Idiot,” he adds, even though Louis certainly can't hear him anymore.

In the 52 longest minutes of his life that Nick spends sitting in his car in front of Louis Tomlinson's house he goes through an array of emotions, ranging from anger to embarrassment to the ultimate _when-has-my-life-become-this-pathetic?_ -finale.

Three minutes before midnight Nick's phone's battery dies and Nick takes it as his God given signal. Screw three minutes, he has waited _30 fucking days_.

He crosses the road and climbs the few steps to Louis' front door easily, ringing the bell beside the door for twenty seconds non stop. He can see Louis approaching through the opal glass and hears his laughter dully.

Vaguely he registers the phone in Louis' hand, but as soon as the door swings open he thinks _fuck it_ to himself and just dives right in. He grips Louis' face between his hands and pulls him close, crowding him against the wall, pressing their lips together fiercely. It's hot and fast and Louis squeaks in surprise, much to Nick's delight.

They kiss until they are out of breath and Louis laughs into Nick's mouth, pushing him back a bit so they can both take deep breaths while Louis giggles on.

“You waited outside my door for an hour just to kiss me,” Louis states and he sounds like he is trying to take the piss, but actually just sounds all too pleased, grinning at Nick like he did everything right.

“I waited 30 days. One hour on the door step really isn't all that bad,” Nick says back with a crooked grin. Louis looks at him for another long moment and then dives back in, pressing their mouth together.

It's softer this time, but all the more lovely and perfect. Louis is pulling him close, bringing his hands up to Nick's head , laughing again suddenly. He pulls back a bit to show Nick the phone he's still holding in his hands.

“Looks like Harry hung up on me,” he says with another laugh, laying the phone down onto the shelf by his side.

“Rude,” Nick mutters back before connecting their lips back together and letting Louis drag him down the hallway, towards the bedroom.

“I believe my toes owe you an orgasm,” Louis says between kisses, wiggling his eyebrows inappropriately and well- what else did Nick expect really?

 

**Author's Note:**

> You enjoy? You COMMENT! You KUDOS! Me LOVE YOU.
> 
> Find me tumblr! -----> hannahazza.tumblr.com


End file.
